


No One Wants a S.I.V.A. Ogre

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [76]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Splicer Fallen keep on messing with the Hive.





	No One Wants a S.I.V.A. Ogre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

Aaron looked around the Forgotten Pass. Shiro-4 had called for them to head there while he worked on getting the mission data compiled, so there were no surprises. He had no idea what kind of mission they were going to be headed on. Aaron looked to where the Archon's Keep was still smoking. The place burned as the fires moved from down below, being feed by the same ducts that they had infiltrated the place with. Aaron was glad it was still burning. He wanted it to burn to nothing, a reminder to the rest of the Fallen that the Guardians were serious.

"The Splicer's High Priest has crews pushing further underground in the Plaguelands, looks like a large scale mobilization against a Hive nest," Shiro said over the comms, nearly making Aaron jump with the suddenness of the words.

"An army of Hive controlled by the Splicers would be the end of Old Russia," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Could be the end of everything." Shiro's tone was solemn as he said it. "The Devils are evolving, neutralize them before this goes any further Guardians."

"We are ready," Aaron said. He turned around to look at where he had left Dave and Spencer. Dave was visible, but Spencer was not. Aaron frowned at that. He had not heard Spencer leave the area and there was the green dot on his tracker of Spencer near Dave.

The sound of a branch breaking had Aaron looking up to see that Spencer was climbing the tree that Dave had taken over to rest his back against. Aaron saw the flash of Spencer's armor in the tree, and the branch he had broken was falling down. Spencer kept on going up though. He picked up something, Aaron could just make that out in the branches. It was a pine so there a lot of needles blocking vision.

Aaron watched as Spencer tucked something into his body and then started down. He kept his arm tucked in close so whatever it was, it had to be a living thing or he would have stuffed it into a pocket. Aaron shook his head. They had found small areas of animals that were infected with the tech mites, even though they had no tech on them. Spencer had taken to carrying around a bit of the cure, just to be safe. The Tower wasn't fully open yet but soon.

"What did you find?" Aaron asked as he stepped closer to look at what Spencer had in his arms.

"A chipmunk."

"Those only exist in North America," Dave said.

"No, there is one breed that's indigenous to here, and that's the Siberian Chipmunk. Or Eutamias sibiricus. They were only in North Korea for a long time before they were imported to Europe and spread from there. This little guy lived where the rest of his friends it seems died. He heard us and went up the tree." Spencer looked up the tree and frowned a little. He was petting the chipmunk's head, and it didn't seem to want to scamper away from them.

"And what are you planning on doing with it?" Dave asked.

"I don't know yet. This area is still too infected, and between it and S.I.V.A. strangling the life out of things by poisoning the area, I might take him with us and set him up at home near the Tower. It at least has plenty of living things around. I'm sure I can make up a living area for him in the Temple until we are cleared to go home."

"And what about Luna and Helo? Or Fenrir?" Aaron asked.

"Bah, they are all smart enough to not eat him."

Aaron wasn't sure on that one, but he would wait until they were home to settle that.

"I thought they hibernated, what was it doing awake?" Dave asked.

"They sleep for a few days and then wake up, feed on the food they stored and then do their business and go back to sleep. I'm sure that the S.I.V.A. and the Fallen disrupted that for not just this guy but a lot of animals that live in the area." Spencer pulled out a nut of some kind and fed it to the chipmunk. "His name is Simon."

Aaron wondered if Spencer was going to cry when one of the wolves ate Simon.

"Alright, there's a series of old missile silos near the bunker. I've got reports of Hive near that location." Shiro cut through the silence that it seemed no one else wanted to break.

"G.A.R.C.I.A., can you transmat Simon onto the ship? Make sure he's locked down where he can't get anywhere."

"Sure," G.A.R.C.I.A. said, and she sounded wary about it as well.

"Sounds like the silos are the place to be," Dave said.

"For my Glimmer, yeah. And remember, target anything that moves. Every kill gets us one less Splicer or Hive to be warped by S.I.V.A.," Shiro said.

Aaron was the first to start down the rocky outcropping and saw the Splicer Fallen on the bridge that they needed to cross. The Fallen and the Hive were already at it. That meant only good things in Aaron's books. The forces would be diminished between where they were and where they were going. Hive traps lined the entire area, so Aaron started to pick them off with his Scout Rifle. By the time that they were near the fighting, the traps were gone, and it was easy to enter the fray and kill off the Hive and Splicer Fallen.

The other side of the bridge was much the same way, so Aaron picked off more traps before they got to them and then they rushed through the area before the traps came back. The hill downward was littered with Fallen, but it wasn't that hard to fight their way through them. Before the new breed of Fallen had seemed so hard to fight but learning the tricks to taking them out had sped up the killing of them greatly.

"I'm picking up several concentrated S.I.V.A. Nodes ahead," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as they made their way down the rest of the slope.

"The Splicers are using S.I.V.A. to augment the Silo's old defense protocols. They've got the inner doors sealed tight. If you want to get inside, you'll need to find and destroy those S.I.V.A. Nodes."

Aaron wondered if they would ever not find doors that were locked tight. He hoped that once they would find the team of idiot Fallen, Cabal, Hive, or Taken. It was never to be though. They made mistakes, just not ones like that.

"Sparrows, G.A.R.C.I.A.?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," G.A.R.C.I.A. answered back.

Aaron called his up and took off as soon as Dave and Spencer were settled onto theirs. He was pretty sure they were going to the same place that they had gone before, where the three of them took the right, middle, and left. If the map that Aaron had in his head was correct, only they were going to be coming from the other side this time.

It was all Fallen in the new area of the Forgotten Pass as well as the S.I.V.A. nodes. Aaron worked on firing at whatever crossed his path while he sat on his Sparrow as Spencer and Dave flew right up to the stairs and jumped off to head up to take on the Fallen one-on-one. Aaron pushed his Sparrow forward to the NNode that was hiding from him. G.A.R.C.I.A. popped another beacon to point out the next one as soon as the other was destroyed.

Aaron turned to look and saw that it was for the other area. The Node was hidden behind two large doors. Aaron just hoped that it wasn't hell on the other side of them.

"Ready?" Spencer asked as he looked down at Aaron from the concrete pass above.

"Yes."

"Then let's find some more nodes!" Spencer made it sound like a game like it was the next piece of a puzzle to Clue or some other game that took thinking instead of luck. He knew that Spencer didn't look at it that way, but it did help to relieve some stress of it all. Aaron loved him for it.

The massive doors opened up, and Aaron looked inside to see that it was the opening of what looked like a giant network of doors and hallways, leading to a lot of different places. It was a very big facility. There would be a lot of places to search if they didn't have G.A.R.C.I.A. to track the nodes.

"I'm tracking three nodes," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Split up?" Dave asked.

"Yes," Aaron said. He looked at the two new beacons on the screen to see that two seemed to be in the same direction while the third was off on its own. He looked at Dave to see that he was heading toward the one that was on its own.

Clearing out the nodes didn't seem to take much time at all, even with the three of them splitting up.

"That's the last Node, security protocols are clear and hack-able," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as Aaron watched the last of the nodes' beacons disappear from his H.U.D.

"Push forward Guardians," Shiro ordered.

Aaron looked to see where G.A.R.C.I.A. wanted them to see that it was back near at the beginning. He rushed up there to see a squad of Fallen exiting the area they needed to go.

"The Splicers have fortified the entrance, we've got heavy resistance," Spencer said.

"They must have driven the Hive deeper into the Silos. Fight through it," Shiro said.

They fought through and pushed deeper, but something was firing at them. Aaron looked around for Fallen but found none as he heard an outcry.

"Guardian down," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Aaron looked for who it was to see that it was Dave. Spencer was back further and firing at something up above. Aaron looked up to see that there were S.I.V.A. nodes on the wall, and they were what was firing at them. He started to fire back at them and took them out. When there was nothing red left, G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared to revive Dave.

"I am reading new S.I.V.A. energy spikes below us. Multiple Nodes, all powering another barrier. But I can't nail down their locations. The readings are too sporadic." Spencer's G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared to take over while Dave's G.A.R.C.I.A. was reviving them.

"You know what to do Guardian, find those nodes, unload on them, and keep moving."

"You got it, Shiro," Aaron said.

Deeper and deeper they went. The first Node that they found was on pure accident. It was guarded well but not enough to stop them.

"It's hard to get a clean reading down here, keep moving. The closer we get to each Node, the easier they are to unmask," G.A.R.C.I.A. said when Dave made the final shot on the Node.

"Looks like the Splicers have taken this hatch room. The Hive bio-organic architecture is still intact, but there are micro-bursts of S.I.V.A. activity all around us," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

The room they were in was half destroyed, and they needed to make their way through it by jumping around and up on things. It was going to make the rest of his very interesting as one false step and Aaron had no clue if they would survive the fall and even if they were able to be found if they could get back up in time to help.

"Used to be the Fallen would attack for resources, for survival, revenge. To invade a Hive nest like this, S.I.V.A.'s changed them," Spencer said.

Aaron agreed with that. S.I.V.A. had changed them fundamentally. The creepiness of the place changed as they went down. It looked more and more like Hive had been there for a long while.

Two more Nodes blocked their path to finding what they wanted, and each was dispatched easily.

"Barriers down," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

The distant roars that they had been hearing were getting louder the deeper that they went as well as sounding more and more horrible. It didn't sound like the normal roars. It sounded painful and guttural. Like whatever it was had some kind of torment happening to it.

"You're all that stands between the Splicer's High Priest, and whatever mad science he is cooking up down there. End this."

Aaron agreed with Shiro's words, even just to put whatever was making that noise out of its misery.

Spencer was the first to head into the room where the roaring was coming from. Aaron watched as he stopped, and his body language went from wary to pissed off in just a single second.

"This doesn't look good," G.A.R.C.I.A. said before Aaron could get a look at what was going on in the room below.

"Did you find the High Priest?" Shiro asked.

"Not exactly," Spencer answered.

Aaron looked down to the Hive Ogre in the room. It was chained at its wrists and screaming in what seemed like pain. The chains, though were made from S.I.V.A., not metal or rope. It had balls for hands and had spikes coming out of the balls.

"Let's get a closer look at that thing." G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared and scanned the Monster. It was all that it could be called a monster. "Makes you wonder what they're willing to do to us. That Ogre is...well, that's disgusting."

"Sounds like you're about to find out. There's more where that came from if the High Priest isn't removed from the field. Eyes up, Guardians." Shiro warned as the High Priest Kovik appeared.

Aaron rushed at Kovik, his new sword drawn and started to hack and slash at him. He heard Spencer and Dave firing their guns, but he wasn't sure who or what they were firing at. He really didn't care. He was so utterly pissed at Kovik that he wasn't seeing anything but the Fallen that was in front of him.

"A.A.R.O.N.!" Spencer yelled.

Aaron let Kovik run away from him and turned around just in time to feel something hit him and throw him into a wall. The world blackout for him for a few seconds, and then he looked up in time to see the Monster was loose and coming for him again. It had to be what hit him. He heard a yell and then the Monster was turning around to go after Spencer, who started to lead it on a merry chase. Aaron felt a little broken in a few places, but he was able to hold his Scout Rifle and fire at the few Dregs that were coming at him. He pushed himself up to a sitting position while he fired. Even that hurt like fucking hell.

Dave was doing after Kovik now while Spencer tried to keep the Monster from Aaron. Aaron heard the roar from Kovik as he finally fell. The Monster roared and fell as well. Aaron was very glad about that. The rest of the Fallen that were in the room needed to be mopped up, so Aaron kept on firing at them. He could feel his arms getting tired, but he kept on until there was nothing left.

"What a mess, the High Priest wasn't looking to build a Hive slave army, he was just removing their body parts to be joined with S.I.V.A.," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Bioengineering's become the Splicer's main M.O. We're lucky to have dropped their High Priest before he can perfect any of this madness, but, it's gotta make you wonder; what other perversions are they planning?" Shiro asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Spencer said as he dropped down in front of Aaron and reached out to take his helmet off. He took his own off after Aaron's.

Aaron's vision was graying out as Spencer did. He knew that he was slowly dying, but there was no pain, so he was okay with basically going to sleep and then waking up healed.

"Stupid man," Spencer said, and his voice cracked a little. He leaned in, and pressed a kiss to Aaron's forehead as Aaron finally slipped under.

He came back with a gasp, and the first thing that he saw was Spencer's eyes on him.

"Ready to go home?"

"Home?" Aaron asked.

"Well, temporary home," Spencer said as he stood up and pulled Aaron up after him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good, this chipmunk misses you," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Aaron laughed and wondered if they were going to be getting rid of the damned thing or not.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
